oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxikon F. Nor
- Nor on his gambling "addiction" |epithet = Kyohakei (巨波兄, Billow brother) |age = 17 |birth = 17/9 |height = 178cm |weight = 67kg |doriki = ??? |bounty = 2,000,000 |dfname = Moya Moya no Mi |dfename = Cloudy Cloudy Fruit |dfmeaning = Hazy Hazy Fruit |dftype = }} Toxikon F. Nor (トクシコン F. ノー, Tokkisukon F. Noru) is a novice who is relatively unknown due to his lack of exploits. Nor used to mostly spend his time in taverns gambling instead of pirating as he didn't have much knowledge of piracy and had no crew. He has eaten a and frequently talks about it, but has not mentioned which one as of yet. As of now, he has co-founded the Golden Cloud Pirates and is joint captain with Kinmichi Seraph. Appearance Being of a decent height and average weight, at a glance Nor isn't very noticeable. However, what will catch one's attention is his odd garb. Sporting a hoodie in conjunction with a light grey trimmed open vest, he would definitely raise quite a few eye brows. Around his neck is a large necklace of marbled cornflower blue beads, similar to the ones on the bangs either side of his head and the one keeping the hair at the back tightly done up. Around his waist is a long white silk sash with a scimitar tucked in on either side. On his wrists and ankles are simple gold bands that go over his old brown boots and dark grey hoodie. Under the hood he keeps up at all times, is a head of platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes with the slightest hint of fatigue in them. Personality Nor is a hard to understand individual due to his varying personality. When tired or busy, Nor will be incredibly hostile to the person he is talking to, though through no fault of his own. In fact, in certain instances he will even fly into a violent temper if he is irritated enough while doing something. As a result, many have learnt to leave him to his devices when he is in the middle of something. While quick to anger on that aspect, he is also quite apologetic and will constantly say sorry after one of his violent rages. As Nor is a compulsive gambler and pirate, he is rarely ever sincere, resorting to extortion and trickery in order to continue gambling. He often asserts that he isn't addicted and just needs something to do, even though it is clear that he has an attachment to the game. In fact, his gambling habit can be attributed to him obtaining a Devil Fruit. However, outside the gambling hall, he is a different person, being moderately honest and kind-hearted, yet he still isn't above lying and/or stealing. Though this is due to a lack in moral code, he has his own morals that he adheres to quite strongly, one being to never extort those that need the money. Powers and abilities 'Natural abilities' Having nothing much to do on land, Nor has developed a knack for gambling, being quite skilled at most gambling games, though he possesses very little luck. Despite this, he has won on occasion and because of this, he is both ridiculed and feared by all gamblers. In order to work off his frustration, he took up sword fighting and has developed a slight skill in fighting with the twin scimitars that remain at his side at all times. Other than fighting and gambling, he possesses no other skills of note. 'Double Blade Sword techniques (former)' While he has developed techniques, he has begun to slowly stop using his sword as he learns more about how to use his Devil Fruit powers. *'Hidden Hand: '''Nor does a horizontal slash while his other arm is hidden so that he can follow up with a diagonal slash. *'Double Dealing: Jumping into the air, he brings down both swords in a downward slash. *'Rendering Roulette: '''Nor stabs with one blade and turns, bringing the other blade to slash the other half. *'Endgame Execution: 'Nor slices with both sword parallel diagonally, then does it again to make an X. *'Provably Fair Pincer: 'Slicing with both arms, one blade comes in from the left, the other from the right. 'Devil Fruit A few months ago, Nor won the Moya Moya no Mi off a rich gambler who boasted that the fruit was a Devil Fruit, though Nor remained skeptical. After eating it, this changed and Nor gained the skill to create, control and become clouds. As he initially knew nothing about the fruit's capabilities, Nor had very few moves and is still creating moves. Most, if not all of his techniques are named after the different variaties of clouds. *'Moya Moya no Kōsekiun-Gisō (ぼふっぼふっの高積雲偽装, Altocumulus Camoflage): '''This move turns Nor into a large cloud which allows him to blend in with the sky. While useful for squeezing into tight spaces, he can also use it as a base for aerial attacks. *'Moya Moya no Sekiunōi (ぼふっぼふっの積雲覆い, Cumulus Cloud Cover): Nor blows out a large mass of clouds, creating large amounts of cover that are thicker than mist. Using Altocumulus Camoflage in conjunction with this technique allows him to stealthily sneak up on his opponents. '''Rokushiki Pending.... History Born in an inland backwoods town, Nor never got to experience the excitement of pirates or the sea, though his home did have many nasty run ins with local bandits and the Marines. As encounters with both sides were unpleasant, Nor yearned for the chance to be a pirate as a child, but he was too young, and with no ports in his hometown, this dream was swiftly crushed. As Nor's father was a merchant, his family was ok with money, but not as well off as they could have been due to his father's gambling habit. In order to pay off more hefty debts, Nor also began gambling with his allowance, though he had little luck with winning. Even still, Nor continued to keep on gambling as his father had done, something that caused his mother to worry about him. When he was 11, his mother got so fed up with him and his dad, and divorced his father. This broke Nor's heart and in despair, his dad began gambling away all their money. Knee deep in debt, Nor took up gambling once more and began to learn how to cheat, allowing him to pay off a few minor debts which made his father a little happier. Age 17 and this lifestyle of cheating and gambling had become second nature to Nor. Soon, the town began calling him the Casino Corsair as Nor's style of playing was both sly and ruthless. Even though all the debts had been paid at this point, Nor couldn't stop and began to worry even his father. One night, his father gave him a small sum of money, a deed to a boat and told him to leave. It was jarring for Nor and while he was incredibly saddened by this, he knew his father loved him and wanted the best for him. And so, Nor left his home town, traveled to the nearest port and took to the seas, hoping to start anew. Trivia *Toxikon was chosen as a last name because Nor was going to have a variant of the Hebi Hebi no Mi. This changed during development, though the name stuff. The word is the Greek root word for 'toxic'. *Nor is a derivative of my username. No surprise there. *A few of Nor's personality quirks are based off myself. However, I am not a gambler. *The F in his name stands for French fries. It's actually Francis but it can be whatever you want it to be. GO WILD! *The image was drawn by me and can be found on my deviantArt and Tumblr. *Nor's double blade techniques are named after gambling terminology, coinciding with his love of gambling. Category:Pirate Captains